


You're no God

by ZxshadowxZ



Series: Thieves in Paris [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5
Genre: Lila Rossi Bashing, Thieves in Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: Ann Takamaki was no stranger to people feeling that they were entititled to the lives of others, and she's knows better then anyone how it ends for the victim.At the end of the day Lila Rossi is an oridinary human, a Fox threatening a panther waiting to strike.
Series: Thieves in Paris [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799371
Comments: 31
Kudos: 100





	You're no God

'I'm really getting sick of this girl' With a sigh, Ann walked towards the back room of the Hall the Cameramen has set up shop in, 'When I agreed to this gig I honestly wasn't expecting this big of a migraine..'

Between constant reshoots, bad weather, and apparently supervillains this job with Gabriel has been nothing but a waste of energy and sanity, and that's without mentioning the worst part of all-

"Just give it up already" whispered a sausage haired girl leaning on one of the many makeup tables placed against the wall

'Speaking of Migraines...' the former Thief thought with a grimace clearly plastered on her face

Lila Rossi, without a doubt the most insufferable child she'd ever had the misfortune of meeting, Despite clearly not having any talent for the job Gabriel seems to keep her in all of the recent shoots

The vixen has also apparently decided that she's entitled to the younger of the Agrestes, spending every waking moment in contact with the clearly disturbed boy

'I swear most of what I've done in Paris is keep Him away from her' inviting the boy for lunch during their few breaks had worked for the first week, Rossi has tried to squeeze her way into the outing after that, but apparently the girl has something against the bakery Adrien insists on every time 'No kid should be That happy for a pastry...' Ann thought with a sigh, turning to the annoyance, "whatever do you mean Lila?"

"You know exactly what you've been doing" the liar scowled "Mr Agreste and I have a rather good thing going for us, and so if you don't cut it out I can make life very difficult for you"

'...Did...Did she just threaten me?' The phantom thief thought, Barely keeping a grin of her face, the parts of her mind that were her strength, filled with images of fire and magic even after all these years, echo with her Personas maniacal laughter

Does she think she can threaten me? A persona user, A phantom thief of Heart, The girl who fought a damned GOD, and came out on the winning team?

Ok. You want to play that game...I'll play...

"No...I don't think I will" the God-slayer declared "in fact, you're going to stay far away from Adrien, and before you spew out another empty threat, let me make one of my own" She whispered with a growl "it's Very easy to overhear things if you know where to listen, And I know All about your little empire of lies, and if you keep treating that boy like your own personal toy, I'll burn it, and you, to the ground"

"Goodbye Lila, see you tomorrow" grabbing her bag she walked out of the room without waiting for a response 'I have a bus to catch, and some phone calls to make'

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing, don't expect more things


End file.
